


Самообман

by British_Umbrella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unrequited Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Панси уже давно решила, что Грейнджер просто немыслимая ошибка природы. И слизеринка может со стопроцентной уверенностью заявить, что гриффиндорская выскочка раздражает ее. До дрожи в пальцах, до зубного скрежета, до отвращения.





	

_«Так легко убедить других. Так трудно убедить себя.»  
Оскар Уайльд_

 

  
  
Панси любит зеленый цвет, красивую одежду и духи с легким цветочным ароматом. Она любит ставшие уже родными за столько лет слизеринские подземелья, уроки зельеварения с профессором Снейпом и свою чистую кровь. Паркинсон любит редкое внимание Драко Малфоя, зиму и тихие вечера с вышивкой перед камином.  
  
Девушка терпеть не может шум, дурацкую осеннюю слякоть и шерсть кота Милли на одежде. Она вообще не любит кошек — у них, как ей кажется, постоянно линяет шерсть, они слишком наглые, любопытные, не признающие авторитетов.  
  
А главное, Панси точно, совершенно определенно не выносит на дух красный цвет, факультет Гриффиндор и грязнокровок.  
  
Особенно Грейнджер.  
  
Грейнджер слишком похожа на дурацких вездесущих представителей семейства кошачьих. Панси кривится каждый раз, когда ее видит. Ведь в той нет ничего, что может хоть как-то нравиться Паркинсон: волосы вечно представляют собой какое-то подобие вороньего гнезда, одета совершенно небрежно. Так никогда не будет выглядеть леди. Такая, каковой себя считает сама Панси. Слизеринка уверена, что если грязнокровка додумается привести себя в порядок и наконец-то причесаться, то найдет в своих противных волосах всякую мелочь, что отвратительно — как и вся она. Эта Грейнджер, видимо, ничего не знает ни о хороших манерах, ни о правилах поведения в обществе. Такая умная зазнайка — кто и как вообще с ней может дружить? Она бесит, она омерзительна! И всё же ее присутствие провоцирует легкую зависть: как безродная грязнокровка может быть способнее и умнее наследницы древнего рода? Панси уже давно решила, что Грейнджер - просто немыслимая ошибка природы. И Паркинсон может со стопроцентной уверенностью заявить, что гриффиндорская выскочка раздражает ее. До дрожи в пальцах, до зубного скрежета, до отвращения, до…  
  
Очень просто лгать самим себе: все люди занимаются самообманом. Так проще, так не обидно, так правильно. Панси достигла мастерства в этом. Она любит обманывать саму себя. Проще представить, что Драко замечает ее, а не смотрит как на пустое место, нет, хуже — грязь под ногами. Только иногда, под настроение, принимает благосклонно ее внимание. Проще считать себя умнее и важнее более успешных в учебе магглорожденных. Она ведь просто не может быть хуже! Не может…  
  
Проще ненавидеть Грейнджер, и никогда, ни за что не называть Гермионой. Даже если никто не услышит, даже в мыслях, даже во снах, даже когда та в фантазиях прогибает свою спину, блаженно прикрыв глаза, подставляет губы под поцелуй и сбивчиво, громко дышит. Когда ее дыхание сбивается с темпа и она лишь бессвязно шепчет какой-то бред, когда дышит все быстрее и чаще, чувственно прикусывает губу, дрожит всем телом и выдыхает лишь один звук, одно имя — «Панси». И кто бы мог подумать, что первая зазнайка Хогвартса может быть такой чувственной? Паркинсон не знает: рада она тому, что это всего лишь сон, наваждение, или нет… Потому что это кошмар. Ее личный, главный секрет, постыдный, глупый, неправильный. Ее сумасшествие. То, чего никогда не должно было быть и то, чего никогда не будет.  
  
Проще лгать себе, проще пытаться унизить Поттера, задеть его друзей побольнее. Сорвать всю свою злость на Уизли, которому достается столько внимания персонального ночного кошмара Паркинсон. Но злость застилает глаза, резкие слова звучат глупо, смешно и ранят не так, как хотелось бы. Панси любит смотреть, как гневно сжимает ладони Рон Уизли, и как Поттер еле сдерживается, чтобы не проклясть Драко. Хоть и сама она задыхается от своих чувств — от своей злобы, от жалости к самой себе, от зависти и ревности. И может, сама Паркинсон не умеет ранить словами достаточно сильно, зато это прекрасно удается Малфою. Панси — слизеринка, и умеет повернуть ситуацию выгодно для себя. Поэтому она подначивает Драко, а потом наслаждается, смотря, как Грейнджер хватает своих друзей, не давая им сделать глупость. А у самой в глазах застывает ярость. Прекрасное зрелище. Панси готова вечно доводить до ручки эту грязнокровку, лишь бы только отомстить за ночные грезы. Как будто это поможет вновь начать спокойно дышать. Как будто наваждение не придет следующей ночью, в следующем кошмаре не будет смотреть на нее и медленно, ужасающе медленно, стягивать с себя одежду, легонько покачивая бедрами в такт мелодии, которую слышат только они вдвоем.  
  
Умом Паркинсон понимает: чтобы решить проблему, надо вначале разобраться в себе. И Грейнджер вряд ли бы смогла проклясть ее так — святые гриффиндорцы на такое не способны: слишком наивные, слишком гордые и храбрые, слишком герои… Панси не позволяет себе улыбаться и меняет улыбку на злобную ухмылку. И Грейнджер не виновата в том, что каждую чертову ночь она приходит и садится на краешек кровати, робко улыбается своей самой лучшей, самой искренней улыбкой — так, как ни за что не улыбнулась бы настоящей Панси. Гермио… Нет, Грейнджер наклоняется к Паркинсон и неловко, неумело, совсем неуверенно тянется за поцелуем. Иногда сны полны томных вздохов, смятых простыней и нежного шепота. А иногда они просто сидят вместе и уютно молчат. Это хуже, гораздо хуже. После таких снов хочется одновременно ранить Грейнджер, вырвать ее сердце голыми руками, чтобы той было так же больно, и вместе с тем сбежать от нее подальше и не видеть больше никогда, не слышать и не доставлять больше проблем и боли. Спрятаться навсегда и, желательно, похоронить свои чувства, выцарапать их из себя. Неважно как, главное - совсем перестать чувствовать. Или послать в себя Обливиэйт и забыть навсегда мерзкую грязнокровку. Потому что невыносимо видеть презрение и раздражение в ее взгляде. Но лучше уж это. Панси боится, что когда-нибудь увидит там безразличие. И это будет страшно.  
  
Паркинсон любит обманывать себя, она готова заниматься этим часами, примерять на себя очередную ложь как новые мантии в магазине мадам Малкин. Паркинсон уверена на целых восемьдесят процентов — она все еще терпеть не может Грейнджер за всю боль, всю безысходность и безответственность чувств, что та приносит с собой. Побывала бы эта девчонка в её шкуре! Жаль, не существует такого проклятия.  
  
Панси ненавидит саму себя за то, что всем телом прижимается к грязнокровке, когда та случайно врезается в нее на лестнице. Грейнджер уткнулась в очередную книгу «для легкого чтения» и не замечает ничего вокруг. Надо наорать на нее, оскорбить, посмотреть как на досадное недоразумение, пустое место…  
  
Вместо этого Паркинсон лежит и не может шелохнуться. И просто не может сказать ни слова. Панси нравится думать, что во всем виновато тело, которое самым наглым образом предало ее. Так легче, так проще. Это не она, это ее глупое тело наслаждается теплом лежащей на ней девушки, это тело, само, без ее ведома, учащенно дышит и иногда, кажется, даже задыхается. Это ее глупое сердце бьется в бешеном ритме. И Панси кажется, что еще немного и оно вылетит из грудной клетки. Крайне глупая будет смерть, думается ей. Паркинсон ведет от запаха чужого тела, от того, что чужая грудь прикасается к ее груди. Как будто это - лишь продолжение сна. Панси краснеет. И задыхается. От падения, обманывается Паркинсон, совсем не от того, что эта Грейнджер так близко — преступно близко. Что вот чуть-чуть, самую малость, и можно будет почувствовать ее губы своими. Каштановые волосы попадают в глаза, рот и нос, но Панси этого не замечает. И лишь мысленно орет на свое глупое, такое неразумное тело, не понимающее, чьего же внимания требует и чьим же присутствием так наслаждается. Паркинсон кажется, что она падает, нет, тонет, захлебывается, пытается вырваться из своих чувств.  
  
Все это длится лишь пару мгновений, даже если и кажется, что прошла целая вечность, но потом Грейнджер отводит взгляд и пытается подняться. У нее растянута лодыжка, а Панси понимает, что расшибла в кровь локоть и, кажется, сильно приложилась спиной. А еще точно ударилась головой — это прекрасно объясняет все возникшие реакции и желания. Именно поэтому она чересчур громко шипит от боли, пытаясь встать, поэтому смотрит тоскливым, полным боли взглядом, поэтому так наслаждается предложенной помощью. Панси говорит себе — это удар головой и падение с лестницы заставляют меня прижиматься ближе к Грейнджер, да-да, только так, поэтому я позволяю обнимать себя за талию, хвататься за другую девушку. И хочется, чтобы это не прекращалось… Никогда, ни за что. И ей совсем не горько и не обидно, когда ее отпускают, помогают сесть на больничную койку. И в глазах щиплет тоже не поэтому! Когда занимаешься самообманом, главное - искренне верить во все то, что ты напридумывал, не позволять себе задуматься и не давать другим разрушить спасительную стену лжи. Мадам Помфри лечит спину и руку, а потом говорит, что с ее головой все в порядке.  
  
По стене идет трещина…  
  
Панси ненавидит эту чертову грязнокровку ровно на шестьдесят пять процентов.  
  
Нет ничего проще и приятнее, чем после такого унижения, пусть даже и перед самой собой, сделать большую пакость тому, из-за кого ты мучаешься. Панси улыбается как ненормальная, когда инспекционная дружина сдает клуб Поттера Амбридж. Даже Малфой странно на нее смотрит. А ночью Паркинсон рыдает, сидя в туалете, но продолжает так же улыбаться. Как ненормальная, как законченный псих. То начиная смеяться, то икая от слез. Панси - слизеринка и никому не даст увидеть свои слабости. Одно заглушающее заклятие - и она может спокойно истерить, плакать навзрыд и проклинать себя, Поттера, Амбридж, а главное, глупую, мерзкую грязнокровку. Обычно Паркинсон так себя не ведет, но просто больше не хочется терпеть, да и невозможно. Поэтому Панси превращается в скулящий комок на полу туалета. Потому что надоело, достало, потому что ей кажется, что она сходит с ума, потому что это тяжело и неправильно. Потому что она ненавидит Грейнджер. Потому что она ненавидит себя. Иногда, когда слишком долго обманываешь себя, от этого уже невозможно сбежать. Словно попадаешь в паутину, и каждая новая ложь как глупое телодвижение в попытке высвободиться — только запутываешься больше. А потом приходит осознание того, что было сделано, как глубоко она погрязла во всей этой лжи. Только вот выбраться из этого становится слишком сложно. Приходится замереть, остановиться и понять, что только сам все испортил и обратно уже ничего не вернуть. Начинаешь трепыхаться, как бабочка, бьешься, ненавидишь. И становится все только хуже.  
  
Грейнджер никогда не будет смотреть на нее так, как на этого дурацкого Уизли. Панси бьет кулаком по стене, кривится и заливается слезами. Так легко забыть, что сама виновата во всем. Обвинить весь мир в своих проблемах. Панси лелеет свое несчастье и свою собственную глупость. Панси тонет во всепоглощающей жалости к самой себе. И ей сложно сосчитать, сколько процентов ненависти к Грейнджер осталось в ней. Быть может, половина?  
  
За то, что так больно, за то, что так несправедливо, за то, что обвинять саму себя сейчас хочется меньше всего.  
  
Потому что так легче. Паркинсон продолжает трепыхаться в своей паутине, продолжает собирать грозящую разрушиться стену лжи. Потому что так проще. И не так больно. Потому, что стена эта упадет, в конце концов, на нее саму.  
  
Панси не уверена, что может смотреть этой гордой и сильной гриффиндорке в глаза. Не хочется видеть там привычное презрение пополам с раздражением и ожиданием подвоха. Ведь слизеринцы все такие гадкие — усмехается про себя Паркинсон. Она обещает себе меньше обращать внимания на Грейнджер и не думать о ней, прекратить доставать золотое трио. Легче плыть по течению и видеть то же презрение, но в глазах Малфоя, ластиться к нему и поверить в своё обожание. Притворяться ненавистным представителем семейства кошачьих и чуть ли не урчать от прикосновений Драко. Легче унижаться перед ним, искать у него внимания и попытаться забыть о том, что волосы Гермионы пахнут апельсинами и старыми свитками, про тёплые медовые глаза, про нежную кожу.

 

* * *

  
  
Самое гадкое, что Грейнджер так и не прекращает сниться Панси, словно издевается, насмехается над ней. Так Паркинсон считает днем, а ночью, когда она не может контролировать саму себя и свои мысли, девушка наслаждается пусть и фантомным, но присутствием своего наваждения. Панси всей душой ненавидит Рона Уизли — за то, что тот занимает особое положение в сердце Гермионы, за то, что смеет не замечать ее. За то, что ему достаются ее улыбки. За то, что никто, кроме Паркинсон, и еще, быть может, Малфоя, не имеет права причинять Грейнджер боль. Слизеринка думает, что рыжий просто идиот, и молится всем богам, даже маггловским, чтобы он таким и оставался. Чтобы продолжал гулять с пустышкой Браун. И никогда не касался Гермионы. До этого Панси и не знала, что является такой жуткой собственницей. А еще у нее сносит крышу от имени гриффиндорки и она готова часами в мыслях, во снах и когда никто не слышит повторять его. Смаковать… Гермиооонаа.  
  
Панси не знает, когда точно ненависть к Грейнджер начала плавно убывать, но она надеется, что сейчас осталось хотя бы двадцать пять процентов от того, что было когда-то. А стена самообмана рушится на седьмом курсе, когда Золотое трио не появляется в Хогвартсе. Придавливает ее своим весом, погребает Панси под грудой воображаемых камней. Вышибает весь воздух из легких, так, что не получается дышать, только глупо разевать рот. И все это одновременно. В тот самый момент, когда Паркинсон отчетливо понимает - в этом году Грейнджер не будет в Хогвартсе. Вроде бы, кажется, так будет легче забыть: не думать, выбросить из головы… Как будто чувства возьмут и просто исчезнут. Но этого не происходит и чувства не просто остаются, они обрушиваются на нее лавиной. Она, видимо, окончательно повредилась рассудком и единственное, во что хочется верить, за что хочется цепляться — Гермиона жива. А остальное неважно. И этот год становится ее личным адом, самым настоящим кошмаром. Панси хочется забыться, Панси хочет, как и остальные слизеринцы, купаться в своих возможностях и безнаказанности. Хочет наслаждаться последним годом в Хогвартсе. Притвориться, что никакой войны нет, что нет смертей, нет пыток и нет страха. И не думать о том, что фантазии с Гермионой теперь превратились в ужастик с ней же. Теперь в каждом сне эту самую Грейнджер разнообразно убивают. И Паркинсон каждый раз не успевает ее спасти.  
  
Панси страшно, Панси плохо.  
  
Она понимает, что не может больше терпеть, что ее нервы на пределе. Вчитывается в утренние газеты, каждый раз замирая от страха, что увидит в некрологе запись о гибели Гермионы. Паркинсон хочется к ней. Хочется хотя бы узнать, что с ней и где она находится. В январе Панси лишается девственности с Малфоем. А после она опять сидит в заглушенном чарами туалете, плачет и надеется, что ее не стошнит. И почему-то она чувствует себя грязной, хоть сама того и хотела. А еще все напряжение, накапливаемое месяцами, наконец-то прорывает. Паркинсон решает, что уедет из Англии сразу же, как только закончит Хогвартс и последний раз посмотрит в глаза этой чертовой гриффиндорке. Посмотрит, поцелует и сбежит — храбрость никогда не была частью характера Панси. Она ухмыляется про себя: «Я - просто мастер сбегать от проблем», умывается, приводит себя в порядок и пытается жить дальше. Ненависти не осталось — ни одного, даже самого жалкого процента.

 

* * *

 

  
Война ужасна и последствия ее страшны. Их мир будет еще долго приходить в себя, восстанавливаться. Панси заканчивает школу, поступает в университет, она не знает, кем она будет дальше, какой будет ее жизнь. И не хочет думать о будущем. Потому что, кажется, будущего никакого и нет. Есть только мрачное настоящее, куча проблем и клеймо темного мага, слизеринки. У нее нет метки, но это не избавляет ее от презрения окружающих. Иногда Паркинсон думает, что зря не сбежала куда-нибудь в Америку или Германию, Франция тоже неплохой вариант. А остальное время ей все равно. Панси устает от чужого презрения и от постоянной лжи. Легче быть циником, чем плакать от несовершенства мира и вечно себя жалеть. Она думает, что просто повзрослела. Она учится жить самостоятельно, быть сильной, не бояться быть откровенной. Учится бороться и не обращать внимания. Быть спокойнее.  
  
Панси не видит Грейнджер несколько лет. Почти с конца седьмого курса. Тот короткий момент, когда была битва за Хогвартс, и не считается. Она учится жить без Грейнджер. Строит отношения с девчонкой года на два младше — наивной, веселой, порой даже слишком. И чересчур правильной. Энни. Так ее зовут. Энни Купер — выпускница Рейвенкло, миниатюрная девушка с милой, теплой улыбкой, копной кудрявых каштановых волос и красивыми орехового цвета глазами. Панси не обманывается. Просто не может уже больше. Она знает, что Энни лишь "грейнджерозаменитель". Это противно. Это, наверное, гадко. Но это устраивает Паркинсон. И, возможно, ей даже начинает нравиться сама Купер — вне зависимости от того, на кого та похожа.  
  
Панси встречает Гермиону спустя три года после войны в пабе. Та не похожа на саму себя. Лишь какая-то бледная тень прежней Грейнджер: бледная, осунувшаяся, безжизненная. Но так не должно быть, так неправильно. Война тяжела и оставляет глубокие раны. Но… Панси не знает почему, но она уверена в том, что это все неправильно, ошибка. Гермиона должна светиться внутренним светом, тепло улыбаться и с серьезным видом читать умные книжки. Она не должна, сгорбившись, смотреть в одну точку на стене. Паркинсон заказывает у бармена выпивку для себя и Грейнджер и подходит к ее столику, улыбается самой лучшей своей улыбкой и спрашивает, можно ли присесть за столик. Ей немного страшно, она нервничает. Непросто сделать то, что хотел давно.  
  
Гермиона просто кивает, и, кажется, даже не обращает никакого внимания.  
  
А Панси думает, что Грейнджер не из тех, кого ломает война… Не должна быть. Гермиона всегда казалась такой сильной, такой бесстрашной, такой умной. И хочется встряхнуть ее, дать пощечину: все, что угодно, лишь бы та не была… такой.  
  
— Давно не виделись, — говорит вместо этого Панси, доставая сигарету немного дрожащими руками. — Не против, если я закурю? — Грейнджер не против. А Паркинсон молча вдыхает сигаретный дым. Впервые она закурила вечером третьего мая 1998 года. Потом это переросло в привычку, а теперь привычка - часть ее образа, часть ее самой.  
  
— Ты изменилась, — с толикой грусти в голосе произносит Панси.  
  
— Ты тоже, — это первые слова Грейнджер, которые Паркинсон слышит за последние долгих четыре года.  
  
Они молчат. Молчат, так как не знают, о чем говорить, потому что никогда не говорили нормально. И пьют девчачьи коктейли с какими-то зубодробительно-сладкими названиями — Панси даже и не пытается запомнить их. И оказывается, эта дамская выпивка неплохо ударяет в голову и мир от нее кажется приторно-розовым — того же цвета, что и сами эти коктейли. А потом говорят: много, долго, о разном. Обо всем на свете. Кроме одной темы.  
  
Они не говорят о войне. Гермиона не хочет задевать эту тему, а Панси не задает ей вопросов. Хоть и хочется. Узнать, что же происходило на самом деле и почему же Грейнджер стала такой. Они продолжают говорить, выйдя из бара, идя по улице. Просто так, без какой-то цели, они просто гуляют. И Гермиона отмирает, улыбается порой и смеется. Они говорят, и у Панси сносит голову не хуже, чем в школе.  
  
— Знаешь, я ненавидела тебя, когда мы учились, — шепчет она. — Знаешь, я завидовала тебе.  
  
— Знаешь, на самом деле я не любила Малфоя.  
  
— Знаешь… ты снилась мне. Много-много раз.  
  
— Знаешь, на седьмом курсе я боялась, что ты умрешь. Я ненавидела эту войну, но боялась признаться.  
  
— Знаешь, я считаю, что ты не должна быть такой, это не ты, — шепчет Панси, а затем лукаво улыбается и тянется к губам Гермионы. Она проводит по ним языком, мягко прикусывает губу. Зарывается руками в пышные волосы, гладит шею, плечи, спину. Прижимается всем телом. Целует, пока у нее есть такая возможность. Пока ее не отталкивают и пока хватает воздуха.  
  
А потом они стоят и просто смотрят друг на друга. Гермиона - удивленно и как-то очень неуверенно, а Панси… она просто ждет.  
  
— Еще курса с пятого мечтала это сделать, — признается Паркинсон. Она не извиняется за поцелуй — зачем? Они пьяны, они молоды, она влюблена. Даже если Грейнджер и любит этого своего рыжего Уизли.  
  
Они молчат, а потом Грейнджер бормочет что-то о неправильности и сбегает.  
  
Сбегает, чтобы не разрушить старательно воздвигаемый идеальный мир — идеальную иллюзию. Идеальную ложь. Бежит от новых чувств, от призраков войны, от боли и тяжести. Она врет себе, что ничего не почувствовала, что все было неправильно, ошибка, что никогда она больше не увидит Панси Паркинсон. Говорит себе, что у нее много проблем, что она любит Рона и собирается выйти за него… надо только отважиться, что она не может — у нее учеба, работа, родители, которые начинают вновь вспоминать свою дочь…  
  
  


* * *

 

Панси приходит домой ночью и долго отмокает в душе. Она решает, что пропустит завтра все занятия и будет делать лишь то, что хочется. Она тихо прокрадывается в комнату и обнимает свою милую, привычную Энни, целует ее в затылок и прижимается к ней. Панси чувствует себя гадко, но она не хочет себя обманывать. И она знает, что сейчас ей хочется лишь уткнуться носом в кудрявые волосы любовницы, вдохнуть ставший родным запах и вспомнить сверкающие глаза Купер и ее улыбку. Почти как у Гермионы раньше - в сто раз ярче, чем у Грейнджер сейчас.  
  
Паркинсон засыпает и во сне впервые за долгие годы не видит своей личный кошмар. Она сильнее этого. Она сильнее Грейнджер.


End file.
